Talk:The House Publishers
Do you want to publish The River of Oto? Pierlot McCrooke 13:07, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I would be happy to do so, but I first need a clear view on what it is: :* Who is the exact author? :* What kind of book will it be? Pages, paper-/hardback, adult/children/... :* Could the pages be fixed first? It looks like a mess at this stage. :George Matthews 13:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Its writer is James M. jackson, it will be modernized by Lars Washington The book will be for children and adults, and the pages will be fixed soon Pierlot McCrooke 13:13, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's great. So, am I right when I think the original version was written by J.M. Jackson and that L. Washington is writing a "new" version? Correct? George Matthews 13:15, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 13:15, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. Then let's say the J.M.Jackson version was a full story, and the Washington version is a short story, about 20 pages? Okay? George Matthews 13:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 13:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Mooi en niet mooi De covers van de boeken zijn stuk voor stuk pareltjes (De Rivier van Oto is zelfs het mooist) maar het logo (srr George, ni persoonlijk) is een beetje zwakjes tegenover de kaften én de andere logo's van Walker/Founders Inc. Puur mijn mening é -- 17:14, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :een Uitgeverij moet juist zo'n logo hebben Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::I must agree, it isn't his best. I'll try to make a new one once. 17:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ik zeg niet dat je er een nieuw moet maken, het is in mijn ogen alleen zwak tegenover de andere logo's en de schitterende covers. -- 18:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I know what you mean, and in fact I agree with you. So we'll make a new one. Only the best is good enough 18:36, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::And I know how high you put your lat. (Of zoiets in het Engels ) -- 18:43, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: 18:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha, die komt erbij in Hurbanovan English :P --OWTB 04:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lol 04:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Srry, kon 't niet late :) --OWTB 04:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I'll design a new one soon. I discussed it with His Royal Highness and we are already working on it. George Matthews 10:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Het is MUntegus schuld , Dat nieuwe logo, bah dat is ook een van de redenen dat dat mijn boek gescrapt is dat logo is veel ouderwets weg ermee ik ga het erug veranderenPierlot McCrooke Ramp van 2019 In july, the follow of my book The Libertas Mystery comes: The Libertas Mystery: The 2019 Disaster. Do you want to publish these then? 19:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) (TahR78) :Yes, but I do have some conditions: :# Please try to make it a bit more international, so that Lovians will recognize themselves easier. :# Please try to write a bit more coherently (een geheel), do you understand? :Then Lovia would love to read your next book 20:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nederlands aub. Tahrim Veltman 09:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oké dan: zorg ervoor dat het wat internationaler oogt (zo kunnen de Lovianen zich wat beter inleven), en probeer misschien ook een its samenhangender verhaal te schrijver, nu sprong het zo'n beetje van de hak op de tak. In dat geval zal Lovia 120% bereid zijn jullie boek weer te publiceren :) 09:15, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Oke, was er soms iets mis met het vorige boek? Tahrim Veltman 09:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Nee hoor, maar het hing soms wat raar aan elkaar, bijvoorbeeld met die vriend die kwam verleiden, en dan het hele ketchup-verhaal 09:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dacht ik ook, ik dacht eraan om dat stukje te verwijderen, kan dat nog? Of ik moet zeggen dat Samir's tweede naam Gerard is... Of ik zet in het tweede deel, dat als samir weer toeslaat, hij een visitekaartje laat vallen, daarop zien ze dat zijn tweede naam Gerard is, en als ze zijn echte gezicht zien is het net dat gezicht van Gerard. Tahrim Veltman 09:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::You could do that :) 09:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I gonna do it, in the second part. Tahrim Veltman 09:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I gonna > I am going to That sounds so much better 09:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ook goed. Tahrim Veltman 09:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: This site might be good for your English. :D 09:33, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: :P i think also. Next year i learn English also. Tahrim Veltman 09:34, 23 June 2008 (UTC) That exact the reason why i came on this wiki, to learn english. Pierlot McCrooke 10:28, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wikistad On stad.wikia.com, several great books have been written lately. Perhaps the House of Publishers could translate one of them into English and publish it in Lovia? Just an idea. Dr. Magnus 13:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : I don't own them but sounds good! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :: A fine idea! I know we ought to ask about owner rights and all that, but let's say if you don't get response from the author in a week's time, you can just translate it . If you translate the article, you can choose who's the "translator" (yourself or a character of yours or so). The House Publishers pays well too! ;) 17:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed this novel which is pretty good, as is its sequal. I do not know how to to translate the title and I think the text is a bit hard (for me) to translate into proper English. Does it have any potential? Dr. Magnus 20:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker It's a book about Diet's life. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :It may be published at The House! Do make sure that the biography is written from a rather neutral point of view; that's important to us :) 19:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It was the book wasn't much about politics but just about Dietrich's life! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I know - and that's fine :). It's just that we all like to read a biography that allows us to be critical about people. 19:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought the book was pretty good mangus kinda liked it! Marcus Villanova WLP 00:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Publisher wanted I have written a novel and wish to publish it. I will use THP for now you can take me of the list if you disagree. It is a good novel but a bit controversial too. Just let me know. Aged youngman 15:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :The organizing forces behind House Publishers has been gone for a while, but I don't think they will mind keeping active trough the demand side. 05:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If there are any active publishers I am willing to switch. Aged youngman 13:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC)